Landtag Brandenburg
thumb|upright=1.5|Das Landtagsgebäude auf dem Brauhausberg in Potsdam im Januar 2007. Die Spuren des abgenommenen SED-Emblems sind noch deutlich sichtbar. thumb|upright=1.5|Luftbild des Landtagsgebäudes vom Landtag Brandenburg auf dem Potsdamer Brauhausberg 2008 thumb|upright=1.5|Landtagsgebäude im Jahr 1930 Der Landtag Brandenburg ist das Landesparlament des Landes Brandenburg mit Sitz in Potsdam. Die Abgeordneten werden alle fünf Jahre gewählt. Das Brandenburger Landesparlament tagt in der 1902 errichteten ehemaligen Reichskriegsschule auf dem Brauhausberg. Im Frühjahr 2010 sollen die Bauarbeiten für ein neues Landtagsgebäude auf dem Gebiet des Potsdamer Stadtschlosses beginnen, die Ende 2012 abgeschlossen sein sollen. Der Landtag ist verantwortlich für die Landesgesetzgebung, die parlamentarische Kontrolle von Regierung und Verwaltung, die Bestimmung des Haushalts und die Wahlen des Präsidiums, der Landesverfassungsrichter, der Mitglieder des Landesrechnungshofs und des Ministerpräsidenten. Er wird aus 88 Abgeordneten gebildet, die sich in der aktuellen Legislaturperiode auf fünf Fraktionen aufteilen – die SPD (31 Abgeordnete), die Linken (26), die CDU (19), die FDP (7) und Bündnis 90/Die Grünen (5). Der erste Brandenburger Landtag wurde 1946 in der Sowjetischen Besatzungszone gewählt, hatte jedoch nur bis 1952 Bestand. In seiner heutigen Form existiert er seit der Wiedervereinigung und der Neubildung des Landes Brandenburg. Seit der ersten Landtagswahl im Oktober 1990 bildet die SPD die stärkste Kraft. Sie war stets an der Landesregierung beteiligt und stellte auch den Ministerpräsidenten. Von 2002 bis 2009 regierte Matthias Platzeck in einer Großen Koalition. Seit dem 6. November 2009 ist er Ministerpräsident einer Koalition mit der Linkspartei. Geschichte des Brandenburger Landtages In der Sowjetischen Besatzungszone 1946–1952 thumb|[[Friedrich Ebert junior, Sohn des ehemaligen Reichspräsidenten Friedrich Ebert, auf einer DDR-Briefmarke von 1984. Ebert jr. war von 1946 bis 1949 der erste Präsident des Landtages Brandenburg.]] → Hauptartikel: Landtag Brandenburg (1946–1952) Nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg trat in der Sowjetischen Besatzungszone kurzzeitig ein eigenständiges Land Brandenburg in Erscheinung, das sich aus der ehemaligen Provinz Brandenburg gebildet hatte, allerdings nur etwa zwei Drittel deren Fläche umfasste. Es trug zunächst den Namen „Provinz Mark Brandenburg“ und wurde erst mit der Auflösung Preußens, durch den Alliierten Kontrollrat im Februar 1947 nominell ein vollwertiges Land. Zunächst regierte eine von der Militäradministration eingesetzte Beratende Versammlung, die keine parlamentarische Kontrolle oder Legitimation besaß und von der Militäradministration abhängig war. Dies änderte sich mit den Wahlen zum Landtag Brandenburg vom 20. Oktober 1946, die mit konkurrierenden Listen unter demokratischen Vorzeichen stattfand. Im neu gewählten Landtag verfügten die beiden bürgerlichen Parteien Christlich-Demokratische Union Deutschlands (CDU) mit 31 Mandaten und die Liberal-Demokratische Partei Deutschlands (LDP) mit 20 Mandaten gegenüber der Sozialistischen Einheitspartei Deutschlands (SED) mit 44 Mandaten und der von der SED dominierten Vereinigung der gegenseitigen Bauernhilfe (VdgB) mit fünf Mandaten über einen Vorsprung von zwei Sitzen. Die Bildung einer Allparteienregierung unter Ministerpräsident Karl Steinhoff (SED) verhinderte jedoch einen Dualismus von Regierung und Opposition. Gesetze wurden zumeist einstimmig beschlossen und bedurften der Zustimmung der Militäradministration, die auch in laufende Gesetzgebungsverfahren eingriff. Der Landtag arbeitete eine Verfassung aus, die im Februar 1947 einstimmig angenommen wurde und einen Grundrechtskatalog beinhaltete, der das Recht auf Freizügigkeit und freie Meinungsäußerung enthielt. Der Landtag hatte den Status des „höchsten Willensträgers der Mark Brandenburg“, besaß parlamentarische Kontrolle und bestimmte die Grundsätze, die die Richtlinien der Regierung ausmachten.Lübker/Schüttemeyer, 2004, 138. Wenngleich der Landtag mit einer großen Machtfülle ausgestattet war, wurde der Druck der SED und der Militäradministration auf die bürgerlichen Parteien immer größer. Es kam bereits 1948 zu ersten Verhaftungen von CDU- und LDP-Politikern und im Folgejahr wurden diese beiden Parteien aufgefordert, ihre Reihen von „reaktionären Elementen“ zu reinigen. Die nächsten Wahlen 1950 wurden schon nach Einheitsliste durchgeführt und brachten eine solide Mehrheit für die SED. Das euphemistisch betitelte „Gesetz über die weitere Demokratisierung des Aufbaus und der Arbeitsweise der staatlichen Organe im Land Brandenburg“ am 25. Juli 1952 bedeutete die Selbstauflösung des Landes und leitete die Bildung der drei Bezirke Potsdam, Frankfurt/Oder und Cottbus ein.Lübker/Schüttemeyer, 2004, 139. Nach der Wiedervereinigung 1990–2009 thumb|Manfred Stolpe (links), Ministerpräsident von 1990 bis 2002, während einer Wahlkampfveranstaltung im Vorfeld der Landtagswahl 1990. Bei der am 14. Oktober 1990 abgehaltenen Landtagswahl erhielt die SPD die meisten Stimmen, während in allen anderen neuen Bundesländern die CDU die Wahlen gewann. Der SPD-Politiker Manfred Stolpe wurde zum Ministerpräsident gewählt und bildete gemeinsam mit der FDP und Bündnis 90 die erste Ampelkoalition auf Landesebene. Dem neu gewählten Landtag kam nach dem Ländereinführungsgesetz der Status einer Verfassungsgebenden Landesversammlung zu, wonach er eine neue Landesverfassung ausarbeiten sollte. In der konstituierenden Sitzung gab sich der Landtag eine vorläufige Geschäftsordnung; in der zweiten Sitzung verabschiedete er ein von allen Fraktionen gemeinsam eingebrachtes Gesetz, das für die Übergangszeit die wichtigsten staatsorganisatorischen Grundlagen enthielt. Es wurde ein Verfassungsausschuss eingerichtet, dem neben 15 Parlamentariern auch 15 Nicht-Parlamentarier angehörten. Da im Gegensatz zu anderen Bundesländern die SPD und Bündnis 90 entscheidenden Einfluss auf die Verfassung nehmen konnten, flossen einige Ideen und Ideale der Wendezeit in den Verfassungstext ein.Lübker/Schüttemeyer, 2004, 140. Für Kontroversen sorgten die verfassungsmäßige Verankerung von sozialen Grundrechten, der Bereich Ehe, Lebensgemeinschaften und Schwangerschaftsabbruch, sowie Sperrklauseln bei Landtagswahlen und Quoren in der Volksgesetzgebung. Nach der zweiten Lesung wurden einige Kompromisse ausgehandelt, damit auch die CDU-Fraktion dem Verfassungstext bedenkenlos zustimmen konnte, die vor allem bei den Grundrechten und Staatszielen einige Vorbehalte hatte. Dieser Kompromissentwurf wurde am 9. April 1992 vom Verfassungsausschuss einstimmig verabschiedet. Einen Tag vor der dritten Lesung, in der der Landtag die Verfassung verabschieden sollte, empfahl der CDU-Landesvorsitzende Ulf Fink den Unionsabgeordneten, gegen die Verfassung zu stimmen. Der von SPD, FDP, PDS-Linke Liste und Bündnis 90 eingebrachte Entwurf erreichte die notwendige Zweidrittelmehrheit, wenngleich elf der 25 CDU-Abgeordneten dagegen stimmten und sich vier enthielten. Es folgte ein Konflikt innerhalb der Brandenburger CDU zwischen Verfassungsbefürwortern und –gegnern, der dazu führte, dass sich Beate Blechinger und Peter-Michael Diestel aus der Fraktionsführung zurückzogen und Ulf Fink im Vorfeld des Volksentscheids über die Verfassung die Brandenburger aufforderte, mit „Nein“ zu stimmen. Bei dem Volksentscheid, der eine geringe Wahlbeteiligung von 47,9 Prozent hatte, stimmten 94 Prozent der Brandenburger für die neue Verfassung, woraufhin sie am 20. August 1992 in Kraft trat.Lübker/Schüttemeyer, 2004, 140f. Im März 1994 schied Bündnis 90 aus der Regierungskoalition aus und eine sozial-liberale Minderheitsregierung unter Manfred Stolpe regierte bis zum regulären Ende der Legislaturperiode. Bei der Landtagswahl im September 1994 erhielt die SPD 54,1 Prozent der Stimmen und konnte ohne Koalitionspartner weiterregieren. Die CDU hingegen verlor 10,7 Prozentpunkte und kam auf nur 18,7 Prozent, ebenso wie die PDS. Erklärt wurde dieses desaströse Wahlergebnis der Union durch zwei Umstände: zum einen durch den deutlichen Popularitätsvorsprung des amtierenden Ministerpräsidenten Stolpe, den sich 81 % der Wähler als Ministerpräsident wünschten, während CDU-Kandidat Peter Wagner auf gerade einmal sieben Prozent kam. Zum anderen hatte sich die CDU-Fraktion in der ersten Wahlperiode als äußerst zerstritten gezeigt. Durch die Verlängerung einer Wahlperiode fand die nächste Landtagswahl erst im September 1999 statt. Die SPD verlor fast 15 Prozentpunkte der Wählerstimmen, während die CDU beinahe acht hinzugewann. Zwar war die Popularität Stolpes ungebrochen, aber die geringe Erfolgsbilanz seiner Landesregierung und die bundespolitische Stimmungslage belasteten das Ergebnis der SPD. In der CDU hatte Spitzenkandidat Jörg Schönbohm die Zerstrittenheit beendet. Die PDS konnte abermals mehr Stimmen gewinnen und kam auf 23 Prozent. Die rechtsextremistische DVU zog erstmals in den Brandenburger Landtag ein. Durch ein Überhangmandat der SPD hatte der Landtag in der dritten Wahlperiode 89 statt 88 Mitglieder. Es fanden Sondierungsgespräche zwischen SPD und PDS, sowie SPD und CDU statt. Die damalige Ministerin für Arbeit, Soziales, Gesundheit und Frauen, Regine Hildebrandt, setzte sich für ein rot-rotes Bündnis ein.Lübker/Schüttemeyer, 2004, 142. Als Manfred Stolpe eine Große Koalition ankündigte, trat sie aus der Landesregierung aus. Im Juni 2002 erklärte Manfred Stolpe seinen Rücktritt als Ministerpräsident. Zu seinem Nachfolger wurde der bisherige Oberbürgermeister von Potsdam, Matthias Platzeck, gewählt. Stolpe selbst wurde nach der Bundestagswahl am 22. September 2002 von Bundeskanzler Gerhard Schröder zum Bundesminister für Verkehr, Bau- und Wohnungswesen berufen. Platzeck konnte sowohl bei der Landtagswahl 2004 als auch bei der Landtagswahl 2009 die führende Rolle der SPD verteidigen. Von 2004 bis 2009 regierte er weiterhin mit der CDU in einer Großen Koalition, obwohl beide Parteien jeweils etwa sieben Prozent verloren. Weitere im Landtag vertretene Parteien der 4. Legislaturperiode waren die PDS und die DVU. Die PDS gewann im Vergleich zu 1999 vier Prozent hinzu und stellte somit die zweitstärkste Fraktion; die DVU hatte vor der Wahl mit der NPD im so genannten „Deutschlandpakt“ die Vereinbarung getroffen, dass diese beiden Parteien nicht gegeneinander antreten würden, so dass der DVU mit sechs Prozent erneut der Einzug ins Landesparlament gelang. FDP und Grüne scheiterten an der Fünf-Prozent-Hürde. Die Wahlbeteiligung stieg erstmals seit der ersten Landtagswahl 1990 wieder leicht an und lag bei 56,4 Prozent.Präsident des Landtages Brandenburg, 2007, 9. Aktueller Landtag seit 2009 Die Landtagswahl in Brandenburg 2009 fand am 27. September 2009 zusammen mit der Bundestagswahl statt. Dadurch stieg die Wahlbeteiligung von 56,4 auf 67,5 Prozent an.Mechthild Küpper: Platzeck hat die Wahl. In: faz.net. 28. September 2009. (Zugriff: 28. September 2009) Im Vorfeld der Wahl hatte die SPD den Regierungschef Matthias Platzeck, die CDU die Wissenschaftsministerin Johanna Wanka und die Linke Fraktionsvorsitzende Kerstin Kaiser zu ihren Spitzenkandidaten gewählt. Es wurden keine Koalitionsaussagen getroffen. Umfragen zufolge konnten die SPD und die Linke mit einem ähnlichen Abschneiden wie 2004 und die CDU mit leichten Zuwächsen rechnen. Die FDP sollte erstmals seit 15 Jahren wieder in den Landtag einziehen; der Einzug der Grünen hingegen stand mit vier bis fünf Prozent auf der Kippe. Der rechtsextremen DVU, die seit 1999 im Landtag vertreten war, wurde ein Absturz prognostiziert, zumal die NPD den „Deutschlandpakt“ aufgekündigt hatte und auch antrat. Die SPD hatte einen auf ihren beliebten Ministerpräsidenten Platzeck zugeschnittenen Wahlkampf geführt und wurde mit 33 Prozent wieder stärkste Partei, obwohl sie bei der gleichzeitig stattfindenden Bundestagswahl herbe Verluste hinnehmen musste. Die Linke verlor leicht und erhielt 27,2 Prozent. Die CDU konnte sich mit 19,8 Prozent leicht verbessern. Die FDP schaffte mit 7,2 Prozent ebenso den Einzug in den Landtag wie die Grünen mit 5,6 Prozent. Die Listenvereinigung FREIE WÄHLER, bestehend aus den politischen Vereinigungen Brandenburger Vereinigte Bürgerbewegungen und Freie Wähler Brandenburg, erreichten aus dem Stand 1,7% der Stimmen, verfehlten damit jedoch den Einzug in den Potsdamer Landtag. Die DVU mit ihrer Spitzenkandidatin Liane Hesselbarth scheiterte mit 1,2 Prozent deutlich an der Fünf-Prozent-Hürde und wird nicht mehr im Landtag vertreten sein. Bei der Regierungsbildung kündigte Platzeck an, dass er offen sei und sowohl mit der Linken als auch mit der CDU Gespräche führen wollte. Nach den Sondierungsgesprächen entschied sich die SPD gegen eine Fortführung der Regierung mit der CDU und entschied sich für eine rot-rote Koalition. Am 6. November 2009 wurde Platzeck mit 54 Stimmen und 32 Gegenstimmen im ersten Wahlgang erneut zum Ministerpräsidenten gewählt.Focus.de: Brandenburg: Zwei gegen Platzeck, 6. November 2009. Mandatsvergabe Wahlen zum Brandenburger Landtag finden alle fünf Jahre statt. Die letzte Landtagswahl fand am 27. September 2009 statt. Neuwahlen finden frühestens 57 und spätestens 60 Monate nach Beginn der Wahlperiode statt. Der Wahltag, den der Landtagspräsident gemeinsam mit dem Präsidium des Landtages festlegt, muss ein Sonntag oder ein gesetzlicher Feiertag sein. Die Abgeordneten werden durch allgemeine, direkte, freie, geheime und gleiche Wahl gewählt. Wahlberechtigt sind alle deutschen Staatsbürger des Landes Brandenburg, die das 18. Lebensjahr vollendet haben und seit mindestens einem Monat in Brandenburg ihren ständigen Wohnsitz haben. Außerdem dürfen sie das Wahlrecht nicht durch einen richterlichen Beschluss verloren haben, einem Betreuer unterstellt sein oder sich aufgrund gesetzlicher Anordnung in einem psychiatrischen Krankenhaus befinden. Das passive Wahlrecht besitzen all diejenigen, die das 18. Lebensjahr vollendet und ihren ständigen Wohnsitz seit mindestens drei Monaten in Brandenburg haben. Wahlsystem Die 88 Abgeordneten des Brandenburger Landtages werden durch das personalisierte Verhältniswahlrecht gewählt. Die eine Hälfte wird durch Mehrheitswahl als Direktkandidaten aus den Wahlkreisen bestimmt, die andere Hälfte durch Verhältniswahl nach den Landeslisten der Parteien. In Brandenburg sind wie auch in Sachsen-Anhalt (und im Gegensatz zu allen übrigen Bundesländern) Listenverbindungen möglich.Lübker/Schüttemeyer, 2004, 144. Die Verteilung der Sitze im Parlament erfolgt nach dem Hare-Niemeyer-Verfahren. Berücksichtigt werden jedoch nur die Parteien, politische Vereinigungen und Listenverbindungen, die mindestens fünf Prozent der im Wahlgebiet abgegebenen Stimmen erhalten. Von dieser Sperrklausel ausgenommen sind Parteien, politische Verbindungen und Listenvereinigungen der sorbischen Minderheit. Erhält eine Partei über die durch die Erststimme vergebenen Direktmandate mehr Mandate als ihr nach dem nach der Zweitstimme verteilten Kräfteverhältnis zustehen, bleiben ihr diese Sitze erhalten und sie bekommt so genannte Überhangmandate. Diese Überhänge werden für die übrigen Parteien durch Ausgleichsmandate kompensiert, so dass bis zu 110 Abgeordnete in den Landtag einziehen können. Bisher wurde nur einmal in der dritten Wahlperiode ein Überhangmandat an die SPD vergeben, so dass dem Landtag in jener Wahlperiode 89 Abgeordnete angehörten. Wahlprüfung Die Wahlprüfung ist Aufgabe des Landtages. Gemäß § 1 Wahlprüfungsgesetz erfolgt eine Wahlprüfung nur auf Einspruch oder Antrag. Einspruch kann jeder Wahlberechtigte, sowie der Landeswahlleiter und der Landtagspräsident in ihrer amtlichen Eigenschaft einlegen. Dieser Einspruch muss sich jedoch auf einen bestimmten Sachverhalt stützen, wie eine falsche Berechnung des Wahlergebnisses oder die Nichtanerkennung gültiger Stimmen. Zur Wahlprüfung wird in der konstituierenden Sitzung des Landtages ein Wahlprüfungsausschuss gebildet. Konstituierung des Landtages Der neu gewählte Landtag tritt spätestens dreißig Tage nach der Landtagswahl zu seiner konstituierenden Sitzung zusammen. Erst mit Zusammentritt des neuen Landtages endet die Amtszeit des bisherigen Landtages, so dass es keine parlamentslose Zeit gibt. Den Vorsitz bis zur Amtsübernahme des neu zu wählenden Präsidenten übernimmt der Alterspräsident, also die älteste dem Landtag angehörende Person. Zunächst teilt der Alterspräsident mit, welche Fraktionen sich wann gegründet haben und wer deren Vorsitzenden, stellvertretenden Vorsitzenden und Parlamentarischen Geschäftsführer sein werden. Die Konstituierung beginnt mit dem namentlichen Aufrufen der einzelnen Abgeordneten und der Inkraftsetzung einer vorläufigen Geschäftsordnung, die in der Regel von einer endgültigen Fassung abgelöst wird, für deren Erarbeitung der Hauptausschuss des Landtages zuständig sein wird.Präsident des Landtages Brandenburg, 2007, 157. Nachdem die Geschäftsordnung festgestellt wurde, werden in getrennten Wahlgängen der Landtagspräsident, der Vizepräsident und das weitere Präsidium gewählt. Die Wahl erfolgt offen, sofern es sich nur um einen Kandidaten handelt oder keines der Mitglieder widerspricht. Der stärksten Fraktion kommt das Recht zu, einen Landtagspräsidenten vorzuschlagen. Ist dieser gewählt, übernimmt er vom Alterspräsidenten die Leitung der Sitzung. Es folgt die Wahl des Vizepräsidenten, der von der zweitstärksten Fraktion vorgeschlagen wird. Dennoch ist die Aufstellung weiterer Kandidaten nicht ausgeschlossen. Bevor die weiteren Präsidiumsmitglieder einzeln gewählt werden, wird beschlossen, welchen personellen Umfang das Präsidium haben soll. Funktionen Gesetzgebung Eine Aufgabe des Landtages ist das Beschließen von Landesgesetzen. Gesetzesvorschläge dürfen von der Landesregierung, einzelnen Abgeordneten, dem Präsidenten, dem Präsidium, den Ausschüssen und den Fraktionen eingebracht werden, die Gesetzesinitiative geht jedoch meist von der Landesregierung aus. Auch über ein Volksbegehren können Gesetzesvorschläge in den Landtag eingebracht werden, sofern 80.000 stimmberechtigte Brandenburger Bürger ein Gesetzesanliegen durch ihre Unterschrift unterstützen. Der Landtag muss diese Gesetzesvorlage genauso behandeln, wie ein durch die Landesregierung oder ein aus der Mitte des Landtages eingebrachtes Gesetz. Kommt er binnen zwei Monaten dieser Aufgabe nicht nach, kommt es zu einem Volksentscheid.Präsident des Landtages Brandenburg, 2007, 147. Grundsätzlich finden vor der Abstimmung über einen Gesetzesvorschlag zwei Lesungen statt. In der ersten Lesung findet eine Grundsatzdebatte über den Gesetzesvorschlag statt, der daraufhin an einen oder mehrere Ausschüsse überwiesen wird, wobei bei mehreren Ausschüssen einer bestimmt wird, der federführend agiert. In den Ausschüssen wird der Gesetzentwurf überarbeitet und mit einer Beschlussempfehlung zur zweiten Lesung wieder in den Landtag eingebracht. In der zweiten Lesung wird der Gesetzentwurf im Einzelnen beraten und am Ende der Beratung über sein Inkrafttreten abgestimmt. Solange die Beratungssitzung nicht geschlossen ist, können von den Fraktionen oder einzelnen Abgeordneten noch Änderungsanträge gestellt werden, über die zunächst abgestimmt wird. Gesetzesvorschläge gelten als beschlossen, wenn sich eine Mehrheit der abgegebenen Stimmen dafür ausspricht. Verfassungsändernde Gesetzesentwürfe benötigen hingegen eine Zweidrittelmehrheit. Gesetzentwürfe, die die Änderung oder Ergänzung des Wortlauts der Verfassung beinhalten, werden ebenso wie der Entwurf des Haushaltes in drei Lesungen beraten. Eine dritte Lesung findet auch statt, wenn eine Fraktion oder ein Fünftel der Mitglieder des Landtages einen entsprechenden Antrag stellen. Damit Gesetze in Kraft treten, müssen sie nach der Verabschiedung durch den Landtag vom Landtagspräsidenten ausgefertigt werden, also deren Urfassung durch Unterschrift beurkundet und im Gesetz- und Verordnungsblatt für das Land Brandenburg verkündet.Präsident des Landtages Brandenburg, 2007, 148. Budgetierung In Artikel 101 Abs. 3 der Verfassung des Landes Brandenburg ist dem Brandenburger Landtag das Budgetrecht zugewiesen. Der Verfassung zufolge kann der Landtag den Haushaltsplan für ein Jahr oder für mehrere Jahre festlegen. Der Haushaltsplan wird von der Landesregierung erstellt, womit sie die Schwerpunkte für das Folgejahr (oder die Folgejahre) setzt. Den Abgeordneten des Landtages kommt eine Kontrollfunktion zu, die den „Charakter einer Generalabrechnung mit der Arbeit der Landesregierung“ hat.Präsident des Landtages Brandenburg, 2007, 153. Sie haben die Aufgabe, den Haushaltsentwurf zu prüfen, zu ändern und zu genehmigen. Am Ende eines jeden Haushaltsjahres legt der Finanzminister vor dem Landtag Rechenschaft über die Verwendung der Gelder, das Vermögen und die Schulden ab. Die gesamte Haushalts- und Wirtschaftsführung des Landes und seiner Sondervermögen und Betriebe werden vom Landesrechnungshof geprüft. Kontrollfunktion Dem Landtag Brandenburg kommt auch die Aufgabe der parlamentarischen Kontrolle zu, die vorsieht, die Tätigkeiten der Landesregierung und die der ihr unterstellten Landesverwaltung zu kontrollieren. Die Kontrolle erfolgt durch Überprüfung, Beanstandung und Billigung des staatlichen Handelns sowohl nachträglich als auch durch das Formulieren von Empfehlungen auch im Vorfeld.Präsident des Landtages Brandenburg, 2007, 150. Die Trennlinie der Kontrolle verläuft häufig nicht zwischen Parlament und Regierung, sondern zwischen der Regierung und die den sie tragenden Fraktionen einerseits und den Oppositionsfraktionen andererseits. Rede- und Fragerecht Um die Landesregierung und die Landesverwaltung zu kontrollieren, gibt es verschiedene Instrumentarien. Dazu gehört das parlamentarische Rede- und Fragerecht. Jeder Abgeordnete hat das Recht, das Wort zu ergreifen und Anfragen und Anträge zu stellen, um Auskünfte über Sachverhalte zu bekommen, die in die Zuständigkeit der Landesregierung fallen. Laut Brandenburger Landesverfassung muss die Regierung diese Anfragen unverzüglich nach bestem Wissen und vollständig beantworten, was im Vergleich zum Grundgesetz oder anderen Landesverfassungen stärkere Informationsrechte bedeutet.Lübker/Schüttemeyer, 2004, 161. Das Fragerecht umfasst laut Geschäftsordnung große, kleine, mündliche und dringliche Anfragen. Große Anfragen betreffen meist landesweite Probleme oder fachspezifische Angelegenheiten von überregionaler Bedeutung und besonderem politischen Gewicht und dienen im Wesentlichen der allgemeinen politischen Richtungskontrolle. Sie können von einer Fraktion oder einem Fünftel der Abgeordneten eingebracht werden und müssen innerhalb von drei Monaten schriftlich beantwortet werden. Kleine Anfragen beziehen sich meist nur auf einzelne Fälle oder einzelne Maßnahmen der Regierung oder der Verwaltung. Sie können von jedem Abgeordneten schriftlich gestellt und müssen von der Landesregierung innerhalb von vier Wochen beantwortet werden. Mündliche und dringliche Anfragen haben die Funktion, dass die Abgeordneten im Plenum vor der Öffentlichkeit Stellungnahmen zu bestimmten Fragen von der Landesregierung verlangen können. Mündliche Anfragen können von jedem Abgeordneten gestellt werden. Dringliche Anfragen können mit verkürzter Frist gestellt werden und dienen der Aufklärung aktueller und politisch brisanter Fragen. Sie bedürfen der Zulassung durch den Präsidenten im Einvernehmen mit dem Vizepräsidenten. In der Brandenburger Landesverfassung ist vorgeschrieben, dass die Landesregierung den Landtag und die Ausschüsse über die Vorbereitung von Gesetzen zu bestimmten Themen frühzeitig und vollständig unterrichten muss. Dies umfasst Gesetze und Verordnungen über Grundsatzfragen der Raumordnung, der Standortplanung und die Durchführung von Großvorhaben. Des Weiteren bezieht sich diese Unterrichtungspflicht auf die Mitwirkung im Bundesrat und die Zusammenarbeit mit dem Bund, anderen Ländern, anderen Staaten und der EU. Untersuchungsausschuss Der Landtag ist berechtigt, einen Untersuchungsausschuss einzusetzen, um Sachverhalte aufzuklären, deren Aufklärung im öffentlichen Interesse liegt. Das Ergebnis der Untersuchungen muss der Ausschuss dem Landtag in einem Abschlussbericht vorlegen. Daneben hat jedes Mitglied des Untersuchungsausschusses das Recht, eine abweichende Meinung dem Bericht anzuschließen. In der 3. Wahlperiode wurden drei Untersuchungsausschüsse eingesetzt, die sich mit dem Flughafen Berlin-Schönefeld, der Landesentwicklungsgesellschaft (LEG) und der Chipfabrik Frankfurt (Oder) befassten.Präsident des Landtages Brandenburg, 2007, 151. Der mit Beschluss vom 27. Februar 2008 eingesetzte Untersuchungsausschuss 4/1 befasst sich mit der Ende 2007 bekannt gewordenen Bodenreformaffäre.http://www.parldok.brandenburg.de/parladoku//w4/beschlpr/anlagen/5918-B.pdf Kommissionen Parlamentarische Kontrollkommission In Angelegenheiten des Verfassungsschutzes unterliegt die Landesregierung der Kontrolle der Parlamentarischen Kontrollkommission (PKK), der maximal fünf Abgeordnete angehören. Bei der Zusammensetzung der PKK muss die Opposition angemessen vertreten sein. Die Landesregierung muss die PKK über allgemeine Tätigkeiten der Verfassungsschutzbehörde, über Vorgänge von besonderer Bedeutung, sowie über Einzelfälle in Kenntnis setzen. Die PKK hat zudem unterschiedliche Informationsrechte, um erforderliche Auskünfte einzuholen, um ihrer Kontrollaufgaben nachkommen zu können. G10-Kommission Schließlich gibt es mit der G10-Kommission, die nach Artikel 10 des Grundgesetzes benannt ist, ein letztes Kontrollgremium. Die G10-Kommission hat die Aufgabe die vom Ministerium des Inneren angeordneten Beschränkungsmaßnahmen der freiheitlich demokratischen Grundordnung zu überprüfen. Das Ministerium des Inneren ist verpflichtet, die Kommission von solchen Beschränkungsmaßnahmen, wie etwa dem Abhören von Telefonen, zu unterrichten.Präsident des Landtages Brandenburg, 2007, 152. Kreationsfunktion Eine weitere wichtige Aufgabe des Brandenburger Landtages ist die Wahl des Ministerpräsidenten des Landes Brandenburg. Im Vorfeld der konstituierenden Sitzung hat sich für gewöhnlich eine potentielle Regierungskoalition gebildet, die ihren Kandidaten mit der Mehrheit der Abgeordneten ohne Aussprache in geheimer Abstimmung wählen kann. Jeder Abgeordnete ist vorschlagsberechtigt; es können auch Personen vorgeschlagen werden, die dem Parlament nicht angehören. Erhält der Vorgeschlagene im ersten Wahlgang nicht die absolute Mehrheit, folgt ein zweiter Wahlgang. Erhält er auch in diesem Wahlgang nicht die absolute Mehrheit, folgt ein dritter Wahlgang, in dem die relative Mehrheit der Abgeordneten reicht. Kommt die Wahl des Ministerpräsidenten selbst drei Wochen nach der konstituierenden Sitzung nicht zustande, gilt der Landtag als aufgelöst und es folgen Neuwahlen. Nachdem der Ministerpräsident seinen Amtseid geleistet hat, übernimmt er die Amtsgeschäfte und ernennt sein Kabinett. Das Kabinett bildet er, indem er seinen Ministern Ernennungsurkunden aushändigt und diese wie er zuvor einen Amtseid leisten. Bei der Verteilung der Ressorts spielt die politische Schwerpunktsetzung der jeweiligen Partner eine wesentliche Rolle, denn konkrete Themen werden mit bestimmten Parteien assoziiert, so dass diese bestrebt sind, im jeweiligen Ressort die Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Der Regierungschef verfügt über die Richtlinienkompetenz und ist dafür dem Landtag verantwortlich. Innerhalb dieser Richtlinien leitet jeder Minister sein Ressort selbständig. Die Amtszeit des Ministerpräsidenten endet regulär mit dem Zusammentritt eines neuen Landtages, kann jedoch durch ein konstruktives Misstrauensvotum oder eine gescheiterte Vertrauensfrage vorzeitig beendet werden.Präsident des Landtages Brandenburg, 2007, 159. Des Weiteren wählt der Brandenburger Landtag noch die Mitglieder des Landesrechnungshofes, die Mitglieder des Landesverfassungsgerichts, den Landesbeauftragten für den Datenschutz und für das Recht auf Akteneinsicht und Gremiumsmitglieder der G10-Kommission, der Parlamentarischen Kontrollkommission, des Rates für sorbische (wendische) Angelegenheiten, des Richterwahlausschusses, sowie die Vertreter des Landtages im Landesjugendhilfeausschuss und im Rundfunkrat des RBB. Organisation der Abgeordneten Präsidium Der Landtagspräsident steht dem Landtag vor und vertritt ihn nach außen. Er ist der höchste Repräsentant des Landes Brandenburg, empfängt also Staatsgäste aus dem In- und Ausland. Der Landtagspräsident wird in der konstituierenden Sitzung von der Mehrheit des Landtages gewählt und gehört den Gepflogenheiten folgend der stärksten Fraktion an. In der Ausübung seiner Geschäfte ist er dennoch unparteiisch – auch gegenüber seiner eigenen Fraktion. Durch eine Zweidrittelmehrheit kann der Präsident abgewählt werden.Präsident des Landtages Brandenburg, 2007, 165. Der Landtagspräsident beruft sowohl die Sitzungen des Parlaments als auch die Sitzungen des Präsidiums ein, die er beide eröffnet, leitet und schließt. Parlamentssitzungen können auch auf Verlangen eines Fünftels der Parlamentsmitglieder und auf Verlangen der Regierung einberufen werden. Im Landtag übt der Präsident das Hausrecht und die Polizeigewalt aus. Darüber hinaus entscheidet er über die geschäftsordnungsmäßige Zulassung von Beratungsgegenständen, verfügt über den Druck und die Verteilung aller Schriftstücke und nimmt beim Landtagspräsident einzureichende Anfragen und Anträge entgegen. Im Gesetzgebungsprozess tritt ein Gesetz erst in Kraft, wenn es von ihm durch Unterschrift ausgefertigt wurde. Wenn der Landtagspräsident nicht anwesend ist, werden seine Aufgaben vom Vizepräsident übernommen. Ist auch dieser nicht anwesend, übernimmt ihn ein Mitglied des Präsidiums, das der stärksten Fraktion angehört.Präsident des Landtages Brandenburg, 2007, 166. In der fünften Wahlperiode steht dem Landtag der Sozialdemokrat Gunter Fritsch als Präsident vor, er übte dieses Amt bereits in der vorhergehenden Wahlperiode aus. Vizepräsidentin des Landtags ist seit Dezember 2009 Gerrit Große, nachdem Gerlinde Stobrawa (beide Die Linke) im November 2009 von ihrem Amt zurückgetreten war. Die weiteren Mitglieder des Präsidiums werden ebenso wie Präsident und Vizepräsident in der konstituierenden Sitzung aus der Mitte des Landtages gewählt. Jede im Landtag vertretene Fraktion hat das Recht, mindestens ein Präsidiumsmitglied zu stellen. Es unterstützt den Präsidenten in der Ausübung seiner Aufgaben, führt Verständigungen zwischen den Fraktionen herbei, beschließt den Sitzungs- und Terminplan und legt die Tagesordnung der Plenarsitzungen fest. Die Mitglieder des Präsidiums können ebenso wie der Landtagspräsident von einer Zweidrittelmehrheit der Abgeordneten abgewählt werden.Präsident des Landtages Brandenburg, 2007, 167. Fraktionen Mandatsträger derselben Partei oder Liste schließen sich zu Fraktionen zusammen. Ein 1994 verabschiedetes Gesetz über die Rechtstellung und Finanzierung der Fraktionen schreibt eine Mindestgröße von vier Abgeordneten vor, die alle ein und derselben Partei angehören müssen. Vor Verabschiedung dieses Gesetzes war bei jeder Fraktionsbildung die Zustimmung des Landtages notwendig, heute ist sie nur noch gefordert, wenn von diesen Regeln abgewichen wird.Lübker/Schüttemeyer, 2004, 155 Jede Fraktion hat das Recht auf Vertretung im Präsidium, in jedem Ausschuss, in jedem Untersuchungsausschuss und jeder Enquêtekommission, sowie Zuweisung von Mitteln aus dem Landeshaushalt. In der Brandenburger Verfassung wird den Fraktionen der Status zentraler Wirkungseinheiten zugestanden. Innerhalb der Fraktionen bilden sich Arbeitskreise, die wie die Fachausschüsse spiegelbildlich den Ressorts der Landesregierung entsprechen. Diesen Arbeitskreisen gehören meist jene Abgeordnete an, die auch den entsprechenden Fachausschüssen angehören, und die die Leitung der Arbeitskreise übernehmen. Allerdings ist dieses Muster meist nur in großen Fraktionen möglich. So hatte in der dritten Wahlperiode nur die SPD-Fraktion für jeden Parlamentsausschuss einen entsprechenden Arbeitskreis. Die CDU hatte vier Arbeitskreise, die PDS drei, die DVU keine. Wegen der vergleichsweise geringen Größe des Brandenburger Landtages und der geringen Größe der Fraktionen genügen wenige Personen für die Fraktionsvorstände. Die Fraktionen haben einen Vorsitzenden, zwei oder drei Stellvertreter, sowie einen Parlamentarischen Geschäftsführer. Die Vorsitzenden führen die Fraktion politisch und organisatorisch, haben maßgeblichen Einfluss auf die Entwicklung politischer Inhalte, sorgen für die politische Geschlossenheit und leiten die Verwaltung der Fraktion. Der Parlamentarische Geschäftsführer koordiniert die parlamentarische Arbeit der Fraktion, bei der er unter anderem die Abläufe im Plenum mit den Parlamentarischen Geschäftsführern der anderen Fraktionen bestimmt. Die Fraktionen haben Anspruch auf finanzielle Mittel aus dem Landeshaushalt, die sich aus einem Grundbeitrag für jede Fraktion, einem Beitrag für jedes Mitglied und einem Zuschlag für jede Fraktion, die nicht die Landesregierung trägt (Oppositionszuschlag), zusammensetzen. Diese Mittel dürfen ausschließlich für Aufgaben verwendet werden, die mit der Brandenburger Verfassung, den Gesetzen und der Geschäftsordnung des Brandenburger Landtages übereinstimmen. Eine Verwendung für Parteizwecke ist nicht erlaubt.Präsident des Landtages Brandenburg, 2007, 168f. Ausschüsse Wie in sämtlichen anderen Parlamenten auch, dienen die Ausschüsse im Landtag Brandenburg dazu, das Plenum in zeitlicher und fachlicher Hinsicht zu entlasten und die Minister fachgebunden zu kontrollieren. In der zweiten Wahlperiode gab es noch 16 Ausschüsse, mittlerweile nur noch 14, von denen neun den Ministerien entsprechend fachgebunden sind. Zu Beginn der dritten Legislaturperiode gab es eine Umorganisation der Ministerien, in deren Zuge das Ministerium für Ernährung dem Ressort Landwirtschaft zugeschlagen und der Ausschuss Brandenburg-Berlin, der den 1996 gescheiterten Fusionsversuch vorbereitet hatte, nicht wieder eingerichtet wurde. Einen traditionell hohen Stellenwert hat der Hauptausschuss, der für die Klärung von Fragen grundsätzlicher Art, Verfassungsfragen, die Geschäftsordnung des Landtages, Bundesangelegenheiten, die Beziehungen zwischen Berlin und Brandenburg, sowie die Medienpolitik zuständig ist. Der Petitionsausschuss ist vor allem für die Bürger und Einwohner Brandenburgs bedeutend, denn er prüft alle Eingaben, durch die die Bürger die Politik durch Anregungen, Kritik oder Beschwerden mitgestalten können. Petitionsberechtigt ist jeder Bürger unabhängig von Alter oder Staatsangehörigkeit. Die Ausschüsse werden proportional besetzt und jeder Fraktion wird in jedem Ausschuss mindestens ein Sitz garantiert. Bei einer Mitgliederzahl von mittlerweile zehn Abgeordneten pro Ausschuss lassen sich Doppel- oder gar Dreifachbesetzungen kaum vermeiden, vor allem bei den kleinen Fraktionen. Die Ausschussvorsitzenden werden vom Präsidium in einer einvernehmlichen Entscheidung bestimmt und vom Ausschuss gewählt; sofern dies nicht gelingt, werden die Vorsitzendenposten nach dem Hare-Niemeyer-Verfahren vergeben. Aktuell stellt die SPD sechs, die Linke fünf, die CDU drei und die DVU einen Vorsitzenden. Der zuständige Unterausschuss des Verfassungsausschusses hatte sich 1991 mit einer knappen Mehrheit dafür ausgesprochen, dass die Ausschüsse nicht öffentlich tagen. Hauptargument war die Furcht, dadurch zwar für höhere Transparenz zu sorgen, aber die Sicherheit der Konsensfähigkeit zu gefährden. In den Ausschüssen wird die Hauptarbeit des Parlaments geleistet, was sich nicht nur in Sitzungshäufigkeit und –dauer widerspiegelt, sondern auch im Verständnis der Abgeordneten.Die Ausschüsse tagen etwa zehnmal so oft wie das Plenum und viermal so lange. Eine Umfrage unter allen Abgeordneten des Brandenburger Landtages im Frühjahr 1999 zeigte, dass fast die Hälfte die Ausschussarbeit als „außerordentlich wichtig“ erachtet, wohingegen nur etwa ein Viertel dies auch der Arbeit im Plenum zugestand. Sie bereiten gemeinsam mit den Fachministern, deren Vertretern (Staatssekretäre) oder Fachbeamte des jeweiligen Ministeriums die Gesetzesvorlagen vor, die dem Plenum zur Beschlussfassung vorgelegt werden. Die Ausschüsse erhalten ihre Aufträge vom Landtag oder werden innerhalb ihres Aufgabenbereichs aus eigener Initiative tätig. Die Aufträge müssen bald erledigt werden. Auf Antrag eines Fünftels der Landtagsmitglieder muss ein Ausschuss spätestens sechs Monate, nachdem er mit einem Beratungsgegenstand beauftragt wurde, vor dem Landtag Bericht erstatten. Ist ein Ausschuss außerstande einen Auftrag zu erledigen, gibt er ihn an den Landtag zurück. Enquête-Kommission Die Enquête-Kommission beschäftigt sich mit Zukunftsfragen, also mit längerfristigen und umfangreicheren Sachfragen als die normale Parlamentsarbeit. Sie dienen dazu, auf gesellschaftliche Entwicklungen des Landes einzugehen, wie beispielsweise mit der Gemeindegebietsreform 1993. Den Enquetekommissionen gehören neben den Parlamentariern auch Nicht-Parlamentarier als Experten an, die ständig an der Kommissionsarbeit teilnehmen, und nicht nur – wie in den Fachausschüssen – zu bestimmten Terminen eingeladen werden. Enquetekommissionen werden eingerichtet, wenn sich mehr als ein Drittel der Abgeordneten dafür ausspricht. Ist die Arbeit einer Enquetekommission abgeschlossen, legt sie dem Parlament einen Abschlussbericht vor, der Empfehlungen für das weitere Verfahren beinhalten kann.Präsident des Landtages Brandenburg, 2006, 25. Rat für sorbische (wendische) Angelegenheiten Im Land Brandenburg leben etwa 20.000 Sorben, die sich auch Wenden nennen. Sie haben den Status einer nationalen und sprachlichen Minderheit und stehen unter dem besonderen Schutz der Verfassung des Landes Brandenburg. Die in Artikel 25 formulierten Rechte der Sorben sehen vor, dass für die Dauer einer Wahlperiode ein Rat für sorbische Angelegenheiten aus fünf Angehörigen des sorbischen Volkes gebildet wird. Die Mitglieder werden von sorbischen Verbänden vorgeschlagen und vom Landtag gewählt. Der Rat ist ein Beratungsgremium des Landtages Brandenburg, dem alle Beratungsgegenstände des Landtages vorgelegt werden, die die Rechte der Sorben berühren. Der Rat kann daraufhin beratend an Ausschusssitzungen teilnehmen und dort zu Gesetzesentwürfen Stellung nehmen. Der Rat für sorbische Angelegenheiten entstand im Dezember 1994, nachdem bei der ersten Landtagswahl 1990 trotz aufgehobener Sperrklausel deutlich wurde, dass sorbische Vertreter nur geringe Möglichkeiten haben, in eigenständiger Organisationsform ein Landtagsmandat zu erringen.Präsident des Landtages Brandenburg, 2006, 26; Rat für sorbische Angelegenheiten, o.J.(Flyer) Stellung der Abgeordneten → Siehe auch Liste der Mitglieder des Brandenburgischen Landtages (5. Wahlperiode) Die Abgeordneten des Brandenburger Landtages verfügen über kein imperatives Mandat, sind also an keinerlei Weisungen ihrer Partei gebunden und nur ihrem Gewissen verantwortlich. Darüber hinaus erhalten die Abgeordneten Indemnität und Immunität zugesichert. Allerdings bedarf es in Brandenburg eines Landtagsbeschlusses, der einzelnen Abgeordneten die Immunität zugesteht, während in allen anderen Landtagen die Abgeordneten den Schutz der Immunität qua Mandat besitzen. Neben der Arbeit im Landtag findet auch Arbeit in den Wahlkreisen der Parlamentarier statt. In Wahlkreisbüros sind die Abgeordneten für die Bürger erreichbar und können Bürger in Bürgersprechstunden persönlich empfangen. Um Raum für die Tätigkeiten im Wahlkreis zu lassen, werden die Sitzungswochen möglichst kompakt gestaltet, so dass etwa 40 Prozent des Jahres Arbeit im Wahlkreis ausmachen.Präsident des Landtages Brandenburg, 2006, 14f. Die Abgeordneten haben das Recht, in Ausschüssen und im Plenum das Wort zu ergreifen, sich an Abstimmungen zu beteiligen, Fragen an die Landesregierung zu richten, sowie den Zugang zu Behörden und unverzügliche und vollständige Aktenvorlage. Zu den besonderen Rechten zählt auch die Zahlung einer Entschädigung; so genannter Diäten. Die monatliche Entschädigung beläuft sich auf 4.390,20 €. Die Höhe der Entschädigung richtet sich nach der Einkommensentwicklung der berufstätigen Bevölkerung des Landes und wird auf der Grundlage ausgewählter Indikatoren jährlich zum 1. Januar eines jeden Jahres angepasst. Zu den Diäten kommen noch Aufwandsentschädigungen, die die Kosten decken, die bei den Abgeordneten durch die Ausübung ihres Amtes anfallen. Dazu zählen unter anderem Unterhaltung und Ausstattung der Wahlkreisbüros, Übernachtungen und Fahrausweise für die Nutzung der Bahn in Brandenburg.Präsident des Landtages Brandenburg, 2007, 162f. Frauenanteil im Landtag Brandenburg Der Gesamtanteil der weiblichen Abgeordneten im Landtag Brandenburg beträgt in der aktuellen 5. Wahlperiode 39,8 Prozent. Die Landtagsfraktion der FDP kommt nahe an einen Frauenanteil von 30 Prozent, alle anderen im Landtag vertretenen Fraktionen liegen deutlich, teils weit über 30 Prozent. Der Frauenanteil im gesamten Parlament betrug in der vorhergehenden 4. Wahlperiode noch 44,3 Prozent, sank also um über 4 Prozentpunkte. Bei Die Linke verringerte sich der Frauenanteil in der Fraktion um fast 4 Prozentpunkte, in der SPD-Fraktion fällt er sogar um 10 Prozentpunkte niedriger aus, als noch eine Wahlperiode zuvor. In der CDU-Fraktion stieg der Frauenanteil hingegen um fast zwei Prozentpunkte.[http://www.landtag.brandenburg.de/sixcms/media.php/5701/Handbuch-web.pdf Landtag Brandenburg: Namen – Daten – Fakten. 4. Wahlperiode 2004 - 2009. 4. Auflage, Herausgeber: Präsident des Landtages Brandenburg, Stand: Dezember 2008, S 146.'' (Zahlen S 146 Stand November 2008)] Konkret bedeutete dies, dass zu Beginn der aktuellen Wahlperiode vor dem Fraktionsaustritt von Gerd-Rüdiger Hoffmann die Männer von Die Linke ohne Einbußen ihrer ursprünglichen Sitzzahl in den neuen Landtag einziehen konnten, während die Parlamentarierinnen in Die Linke auf drei Sitze verzichten mussten. Die Männer der SPD-Fraktion konnten ihrer Sitzzahl auf Kosten der Frauen um zwei erhöhen, letztere müssen aktuell mit vier Sitzen weniger auskommen als im vorhergehenden 4. Landtag Brandenburgs. In der im vorhergehenden Landtag ebenfalls vertretenen CDU konnten die Parlamentarierinnen ihre Sitzzahl halten, während insgesamt ein CDU-Mann im aktuellen Landtag weniger vertreten ist. Dem Landtag Brandenburg steht ein Mann vor: Gunter Fritsch ist seit Oktober 2004 Präsident des Landtages.[http://www.landtag.brandenburg.de/de/parlament/praesident/395908 Internetseite des Landtages Brandenburg: Der Präsident des Landtages Brandenburg. (Stand Januar 2010)] Bei zwei der fünf Landtagsfraktionen liegt der Fraktionsvorsitz in den Händen einer Frau: sowohl die konservative CDU als auch Die Linke werden im Landtag von weiblichen Abgeordneten geführt. Die CDU-Fraktionsvorsitzende Saskia Ludwig übt als einzige Frau die Oppositionsführung in einem der derzeitigen Landesparlamente aus, in 15 Fällen wird diese Aufgabe in Deutschland von Männern ausgeführt. Phasenweise hatte mit Hannelore Kraft im Landtag Nordrhein-Westfalen zeitgleich eine zweite Frau die Oppositionsführung inne, sie wurde jedoch inzwischen zur Ministerpräsidentin ihres Landes gewählt. (Wo nicht weiter gekennzeichnet, wurden die Zahlen der Veröffentlichung Sonderausgabe Landtag Brandenburg: Namen – Daten – Fakten. 5. Wahlperiode 2009 - 2014 entnommen.[http://www.landtag.brandenburg.de/sixcms/media.php/5701/Sonderausgabe-web.pdf Sonderausgabe Landtag Brandenburg: Namen – Daten – Fakten. 5. Wahlperiode 2009 - 2014. Herausgeber: Präsident des Landtages Brandenburg, Stand: November 2009, S 46 und S 49.]) Verwaltung Die Landtagsverwaltung untersteht dem Landtagspräsidenten, dessen ständiger Vertreter der Direktor der Verwaltung ist. Die Verwaltung stellt die Funktions- und Handlungsfähigkeit des Landtages sicher. Die Mitarbeiter der Verwaltung unterstützen den Präsidenten bei der Vorbereitung der Sitzungen des Landtages und der Ausschüsse und stehen allen Abgeordneten bei der Wahrnehmung ihrer Aufgaben zur Seite. Die Verwaltung des Brandenburger Landtages ist in zwei Abteilungen gegliedert, die sich wiederum in jeweils vier Referate aufteilen. Die Abteilung Parlament umfasst unter anderem die Vor- und Nachbereitung von Plenar- und Ausschusssitzungen, Beratung der Ausschüsse einschließlich des Petitionsausschusses durch Ausschussreferenten sowie die Anfertigung stenografischer Niederschriften. Eine Sonderstellung innerhalb dieser Abteilung nimmt der erst kürzlich eingerichtete Parlamentarische Beratungsdienst ein, der wissenschaftliche Gutachten zu Parlaments- und Verfassungsrechtlichen Fragestellungen auf Anforderung durch den Präsidenten oder die Fraktionen abgibt. Die zweite Abteilung ist die Abteilung Verwaltung, die sich um die Bearbeitung von allgemeinen Rechtsangelegenheiten und gerichtlichen Verfahren, Angeordnetenangelegenheiten, die Personalangelegenheiten der Beamten, Angestellten und Arbeiter der Landtagsverwaltung sowie die Bearbeitung von Organisations- und Haushaltsfragen kümmert. Zudem stellt sie die internen Abläufe sicher, ist also für Funktionsfähigkeit der EDV- und Telefonanlagen, Ausstattung der Büros, sowie Bewachung und Reinigung des Gebäudes, des Weiteren für die Öffentlichkeitsarbeit, das Veranstaltungsmanagement, den Besucherdienst und die Bibliothek zuständig.Landtag Brandenburg: Verwaltung (Zugriff: 30. März 2008) Sitz des Parlaments Landtag auf dem Brauhausberg thumb|upright=1.5|Landtagsgebäude vom Landtag Brandenburg auf dem Potsdamer Brauhausberg 2008 Das Landtagsgebäude liegt auf dem Brauhausberg in Potsdam. Es wurde vom Architekten Franz Schwechten als Ausbildungsstätte für die preußische Militärelite entworfen und zwischen 1899 und 1902 erbaut. Schwechten orientierte sich am Stil englischer Landhäuser und der Renaissance.Landtag Brandenburg: Landtagsgebäude (Zugriff: 2. Februar 2008) Bis 1914 diente das Gebäude als Schule für Offiziersaspiranten, während des Ersten Weltkriegs wurde es als Bataillonssammelstelle genutzt. Zwischen 1919 und 1945 diente das Gebäude als Reichs- und Heeresarchiv, in dem die zivilen und militärischen Akten des Reiches verwaltet wurden. 1935 musste ein Magazin angebaut werden, weil die Kapazitäten des Gebäudes nicht mehr ausgereicht hatten. Im Zuge dieser Umbaumaßnahmen wurde der Turm auf eine Höhe von 50 Metern herabgesetzt. Am 14. April 1945 wurde das Gebäude bei Bombardierungen der Royal Air Force teilweise zerstört. Zwar waren im Vorfeld wertvolle Aktenbestände ausgelagert worden, dennoch fiel etwa die Hälfte des Aktenbestandes dem Angriff zum Opfer.Landtag Brandenburg: Geschichte der Brandenburger Landtage (Zugriff: 2. Februar 2008) Im Juni 1948 übergab die sowjetische Besatzungsmacht das Gebäude der Regierung des Landes Brandenburg, damit es dort sein Finanzministerium unterbringen konnte. Am 1. August 1949 ging das Haus jedoch in den Besitz des SED-Landesverbands Brandenburg über, der den Ausbau des Ostflügels, also des ehemaligen Magazins, anordnete. Mit dem 1. August 1952 wurde das Land Brandenburg in die Bezirke Potsdam, Frankfurt (Oder) und Cottbus aufgeteilt und im Gebäude seither die Bezirksleitung Potsdam beherbergt. Im Volksmund wurde das Parteihaus der SED als „Kreml“ bezeichnet. Nach der Wiedervereinigung beschlossen die Brandenburger Parlamentarier im Januar 1991, das Gebäude auf dem Brauhausberg als Landesparlament zu nutzen, wenngleich Fachleute eine dauerhafte Nutzung ausschlossen. Nach notdürftigen Bauarbeiten, bezog der Landtag das Gebäude und hielt dort am 25. September 1991 seine erste Sitzung ab. Neubau am Alten Markt miniatur|upright=1.5|Potsdams historische Mitte, im Jahr 2007. Die dunklen Streifen zeigen den Grundriss des ehemaligen Stadtschlosses. Da das derzeitige Landtagsgebäude auf dem Brauhausberg als sanierungsbedürftig gilt, beschloss der Landtag im April 2005 einen Neubau auf dem Grundriss des früheren Stadtschlosses am Alten Markt. Im Februar 2006 wurde eine vom Finanzminister Rainer Speer in Auftrag gegebene Machbarkeitsstudie über einen Landtagsneubau vom Präsidium des Landtags zustimmend zur Kenntnis genommen. Die Stadt Potsdam und das Land Brandenburg vereinbarten, die Bauarbeiten im Juli 2008 beginnen zu lassen. In der endgültigen Abstimmung im Potsdamer Stadtparlament im November 2006 wurde der Bebauungsplan jedoch zweimal abgelehnt. Eine sicher geglaubte Mehrheit kam beide Male nicht zustande, weil sich die Fraktionen nicht auf eine Gestaltung der Außenfassade einigen konnten. Die Linkspartei favorisierte einen funktionalen Neubau, während die Grünen es befürworteten, sich an den Baulinien des früheren Stadtschlosses zu orientieren. Im Januar ließen die Linkspartei und die Grünen Bürgerbefragungen durchführen, die ergaben, dass sich die Potsdamer Bürger einen Landtag in der historischen Mitte Potsdams mit historischer Fassade wünschten.rbbonline: Der lange Weg zum neuen Landtag. Im Juli 2007 stimmte das Potsdamer Stadtparlament dem 85 Millionen Euro teuren Neubau schließlich zu, weiterhin war jedoch unklar, inwiefern er sich am Vorbild Knobelsdorffs orientieren soll. Nachdem im September sechs Vorschläge zur Umsetzung eingereicht worden waren, teilte der Software-Milliardär Hasso Plattner mit, er werde 20 Millionen Euro beisteuern, sofern die historische Fassade des Stadtschlosses wieder hergestellt werden würde. Daraufhin wurden die sechs Konsortien beauftragt, neue Gestaltungsvorschläge einzureichen. Finanzminister Speer appellierte an sämtliche Interessensgruppen, sich mit weiteren Forderungen zurückzuhalten, da die Debatte ''„beinahe hysterische Züge angenommen“ habe.Berliner Morgenpost: Die Schloss-Debatte nimmt hysterische Züge an (Zugriff: 2. Februar 2008) Ende Februar 2008 begannen mit dem ersten Spatenstich durch Oberbürgermeister Jann Jakobs die ersten vorbereitenden Arbeiten zur Veränderung der Verkehrsführung. Im Sommer 2008 wurden archäologische Funde in der Baugrube des neuen Landtagsgebäudes gesichert. Danach wurde mit weiteren bauvorbereitenden Arbeiten begonnen.Webcam mit Blick in die Baugrube Der Bau des neuen Landtages sollte im Frühjahr 2010 beginnen und Ende 2012 abgeschlossen sein.Peer Straube: Grünes Licht für Stadtschlossbau. In: Potsdamer Neueste Nachrichten. 10. Juni 2009. Am 25. März 2010 erfolgte der erste Spatenstich.maerkische-allgemeine.de, abgerufen am 09. Januar 2011 Siehe auch * Wahlen zum Brandenburger Landtag'' Literatur * Malte Lübker/ Suzanne S. Schüttemeyer: Der Brandenburgische Landtag. In: Siegfried Mielke: Länderparlamentarismus in Deutschland: Geschichte – Strukturen – Funktionen. S. 137–168, Verlag für Sozialwissenschaften, Wiesbaden 2004, ISBN 3-8252-8255-4 * Christiane Büchner/ Jochen Franzke: Das Land Brandenburg. Kleine politische Landeskunde. Landeszentrale für politische Bildung Brandenburg, 4. überarbeitete Auflage, Potsdam 2005. ISBN 3-932502-09-4 (PDF, 1,06 MB) * Präsident des Landtages Brandenburg (Hrsg.): So arbeitet das Landesparlament. Potsdam 2006. * Präsident des Landtages Brandenburg (Hrsg.): Landtag Brandenburg: Namen – Daten – Fakten. 4. Wahlperiode 2004 – 2009. 3. Auflage. Potsdam 2007. * Rat für sorbische Angelegenheiten und Referat für Öffentlichkeitsarbeit des Landtages Brandenburg (Hrsg.): Rat für sorbische (wendische) Angelegenheiten. o.O. o.J. (Faltblatt) Weblinks * Literatur von und über den Landtag Brandenburg im Katalog der Deutschen Nationalbibliothek * Landtag Brandenburg * Plenarsitzungen des Landtages Brandenburg zum Anschauen * Dossier zum Landtagsneubau Einzelnachweise Anmerkungen Kategorie:Landtag (Brandenburg) Brandenburg en:Landtag of Brandenburg }}